The Wrong Pipe
by Applejack96
Summary: Mario and Luigi Are taking Peach on a picnic but it all goes horribly wrong.  First story please be nice and tell me what im doing wrong.
1. Chapter 1

In the fields surrounding toad town Mario and Luigi were taking Princess Peach on a picnic. The arrived near an oak tree and began setting out their food.

Mario walked off to a lake a few meters away and saw a greenish glow beneath the water.

"Luigi!" he yelled.

"What's up Bro?" asked Luigi.

"That glow beneath the water" said Mario "I think I've seen it before."

"I think we better check it out" said Luigi.

The bros quickly donned their frog suits and began to swim down towards the glow.

There was a black warp pipe at the bottom of the lake and the green glow was shining from it.

"That's it" said Mario

They swam closer to it then they began to be pulled closer to it. Mario strained his legs to stop himself being pulled in but to no avail. He was dragged down into the depths of the pipe.

"MARIO!" shouted Luigi.

He gave up trying to swim away and began to swim towards the pipe. As he entered we was enveloped by the green glow and had to close his eyes against the bright light.

When he awoke he was lying in the shallows of a crystal clear lake palm trees either side of him and green grass stretching out in all directions. Mario was no where in sight.

…

Sonic was loving the straight out speed run he was doing of Green Hill zone he was doing. The wind in his quills was one of the many things he loved about running, the speed the power the… BEEEEEP, a long sharp sound emanated from the watch/communicator tails had made for him.

It was telling him about chaos energy in the area.

"This could be interesting" he said as he changed direction and headed in the direction the watch was pointing him


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Says: I don't the sonic or Mario franchises if I did the Super Mario World TV show would have never existed

Mario awoke in a pool of dark purple water as he stood up a foul stench of pollution filled his nose.

"Oh Mama Mia, where am I" he said to himself "I haven't smelt anything this bad since the last time Bowser tried to kidnap the princess"

He spied a dark green gem on the ground beside him and picked it up.

"This looks like strange gem" he thought.

He walked down the street and saw a robot marching towards him.

…

"Snivley!" yelled Dr. Robotnik

'Gulp' "yes sir" came the small voice that belonged to Snivley Robotnik's nephew

"I was told that all overlanders had been rounded up and robotized during the purge"

"They were sir"

"Then what is he?"

Snivley looked at the large viewing screen and gulped "he must have been unregistered during the purge and finally come out of hiding recently"

"Well gets him now, set the alpha squadron of SWAT bots after him now.

…

Sonic ran towards Robotropolis with sally I his arms

"I swear Sal the chaos energy was coming from around here"

"I know Nicole is registering it too" said sally "the emerald seems to be heading east"

"Gimmie Some Juice" Sonic requested and sally handed him a power ring from his rucksack.

When they arrived at the area the chaos emerald was supposed to be was a small fat overlander not as fat a Robotnik but close.

The man turned to face them fists raised looking like he was ready to jump at them

"Wait you're not a robot" he said a strong accent in his voice that neither Sonic or Sally recognised

"no course not" said sonic first " I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"And I'm Princess Sally Acorn" said sally

"I'm Mario, Super Mario" Said Mario " have you seen a man similar looking to me but wearing green and slightly slimmer. He's my brother and I can't find him anywhere."

"Yeah he was lying beside a lake in green hill" Said Sonic "I saw him this morning when this dohickey detected a chaos emerald in this area"

"chaos emerald?" asked Mario

"Nicole can you tell Mario what chaos emeralds are while I help sonic search the area?" asked Sally

"of course sally" Nicole replied " chaos emeralds are gems of immense power if all seven are collected the user will be granted super speed, power and the ability to fly however the user must have in their possession a Power Ring"

"Wait, Princess, Is this one of those chaos emeralds" Mario asked holding out the green gem he had obtained earlier

"That's it!" shouted Sally excitedly "Sonic I'm going back to knot hole take Mario to green hill to find his brother"

"Can do Sal" said Sonic w hop on he said holding out his arms for Mario to climb into

…

Luigi stood up and dusted off his dungarees looking at the blue and red streak heading towards him.

"Hey over here" he yelled waving his arms in the air.

The steak stopped in front of him and standing there was an ill looking plumber and a blue hedgehog.

"Mario!" yelled Luigi excitedly

'Blarf' came the noise from Mario as he chucked up all over sonic shoes

"That's gonna take while to clean off" said Sonic "Don't worry it's always like this first time"

Mario looked up and saw Luigi

"Luigi!" He shouted

"uh guys I think we'd better juice on outta here" said sonic looking over to where two of Robotnik's Stealth bots where flying towards them. Luigi began to run his legs a blur and so ic began to follow Mario in his arms unable to walk straight.

"we need to get to knot hole" Sonic shouted to Luigi "you got to follow me"

The trio ran into the forest and slid down the tree slide into knothole and into crowd of cheering Mobians.

"what's going on Sal" asked sonic

"I told them we'd gotten another chaos emerald and they assumed it was you who found it" replied sally

"hey guys calm down it wasn't me who found it" Said Sonic pointing at Mario " It was this guy"

the Mobians crowded round a still dizzy mario and cheered for him lifting him up onto their shoulders and carrying him towards the canteen area

Luigi just stood to one side and shook his head smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a thank you to the people who commented on the previous chapters and I would like to just point out the sonic half of this story is based on the Archie comics with small elements from the game such as there being seven emeralds rather than a lot as in the Archie continuity.

Sonic Says: I do not own the Sonic or Mario franchises

….

Mario, Luigi and Sonic met in Sonic's hut in Knothole to discuss what they were going to do to get Mario and Luigi home.

"the chaos emeralds may have enough power to send you back but we need at least two to send you back but we only have one" said Sonic " 'Buttnick has at least three that the freedom fighters know about"

"Well why don't we break into the city and steal the others" asked Mario

"You make it sound like its easy" replied Sonic "well it is but the emerald vault is heavily guarded, the area you saw yesterday was a low priority scan area"

Just then sally entered the room "Sonic I have some bad news Robotnik has picked up the emeralds signal and is headed this way" she said

"Wait princess" said Mario

"Please call me sally" said sally

"Sally" said Mario "Do you have map of the city"

"Now is not the time we'll talk about it when Robotnik has been led away from Knothole" replied Sally

"Right then let's juice" said sonic grabbing onto sally, then the two were gone

….

Meanwhile in Robotropolis Robotnik was heading towards the emerald vault to check that all three of his emeralds were there still as he was picking up high amounts of chaos energy from the great forest. The retinal scanner allowed hi access to the sealed metal room there was no way in than for him personally to open those doors, as they scanned for overlander eyes and the only two surviving overlanders were him and Snivley, or so he had thought the day before. The two SWAT bots flanking him as he moved across the room were of great comfort to him, as he knew the hedgehog could strike at any time.

Just then the two SWAT bots levelled their weapons to his back.

"Ah, Miss Rabbot, and Mr D'coolete I believe" said Robotnik without even turning to look at them

"Sacre bleu cheese"" came the voice from one of the SWAT bots "He is knowing it is us"

"Shut it Antoine" said the other "if you weren't shaking so much he might not have noticed"

"It was easy to know it was you without that" said Robotnik "no other SWAT bots ever follow me in here as it is programmed into them not to come in here"

It was then that he chose to turn around and look directly at the two SWAT bots.

"That and you two were left behind after the hedgehog found the overlander with the chaos emerald" he said coolly

He reached up and took the helmets off the SWAT bots, Antoine immediately ducked into the armour to avoid Robotnik's swiping hand that knocked bunnie out. Antoine turned and went to run but Robotnik's hand shot out and grabbed the arm.

"You're going to regret following me in here" he said an evil smile on his face.

….

Sonic charged along straight towards the last SWAT bot and knocked its feet from under it before jumping on its head and destroying it.

"That's the last of 'em Sal" Said sonic as he pulled to a stop in front of her.

"Good we'd better get back to Knothole" Sally said

"Then let's juice" he said holding his arm's towards her, Sally jumped into his arms and they were gone in a flash.

….

Mario and Luigi were waiting by the tree slides exit. Just then Sonic and Sally shot out the end into the hay bale opposite.

"We did it" Said Sally

"That's great" said Luigi enthusiastically "can we have that map of the city now?"

"Yes of course" replied Sally "Nicole can you boot the holo-map of Robotropolis"

"Booting Sally" came the robotic voice of Nicole

"Now" said sally pointing at a metallic building near the centre of the city "This is the emerald vault and…"

"SAL" yelled sonic as he skidded to a halt in front of the three "there's a message from uncle chuck, Ant and Bunnie have been caught."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long time between posts I have been really busy with school work and other stuff so here is chapter 4 : D

Chapter 4:

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Mario, Luigi and Sally

"Yeah, they followed Robotnik into the emerald vault and got captured." Read Sonic from the note from Uncle Chuck

"well we were just planning a break-in plan so we can add a rescue mission to it" said Sally "it just means we'll have to do a double strike"

"a what?" Asked Luigi who had been watching the conversation back and forth

"a double strike" Explained Sonic "is when two teams of freedom fighters attack different places at the same time"

"Oh, that makes sense" said Mario

"I've had a plan ready for a case like this for quite some time" said Sally "Sonic, You, Rotor and Mario go and save Bunnie and Antoine"

"Cool"

"Whilst Me, Uncle Chuck, Tails and Luigi go after the Emeralds"

"Great, so when do we get started?" asked Luigi

"As soon as night falls we will leave Knothole" said Sally "we just need some more time to prepare the swat bot disguises so they fit you two, so if you want to head to rotor and tails' workshop to get them ready that would be great, Sonic I need you to do a quick lap of Robotropolis to find out which of Robotnik's holding facilities Antoine and Bunnie are in, I mean while will be doing the Plan of action in my hut if you need me" and with that she walked off

"Wow she has a very good idea of tactics" said Luigi his mind boggled at the way she threw commands in a way that showed she was experienced at making battle plans on the spot

"Yep" said Sonic "she's been like that since we first had to move into Knothole"

"Well it's a good thing she is a s good as she is otherwise it would take a lot longer to plan this and we may not see your fiends again" said Mario

"Well you two better get over to the workshop or else tails and rotor won't have time to finish your disguises"

…

"Snivley!"

"Yes sir" came Snivley's slow drawl

"I want a squad of SWAT bots on each of the main roads, if we've got their friends they will definitely try to make an attack that will take the emeralds and rescue the rabbit and coyote" Demanded Robotnik

"Sir we don't have enough bots in the city to cover every street" Said Snivley

"then call all other bots back to the city and put all of the SWAT bot factories on maximum" Said Robotnik

"On it sir" said Snivley

…

Mario and Luigi stood in front of Rotor and Tails fully dressed in the SWAT bot armour disguise there was a crackling in Mario and Luigi's ears and a voice echoed through the helmets

"calling all SWAT bots we have reason to believe that a Freedom Fighter strike will occur today so we are recalling all units to the city, when you arrive head towards Robotropolis tower and await further instructions"

"did you guys hear that" asked Mario

"yeah sure did, we have to tell sonic before he leaves that their expecting us" said tails as he began to wind his tails up ready for flight

"ok tails you tell Sonic we will go and tell Sally" said Rotor

And with that the four left the house


	5. Chapter 5

I have finally got around to writing the next chapter of this story. For those who don't know I am still Irnoob I have just changed my profile name to something that I feel represents my likes more

Also if someone would like to beta read a chapter of my story PM me and will consider your request =D

Please not that Kamek's Instructions will be updated in due course but ATM I have GCSE problems and so it will have to wait. Only updating this cause I need a break from my teachers going "REVISE REVISE REVISE" Xp

….

Tails flew as fast as he could he needed to catch up to sonic before something bad happened to him '_I hope I'm not too late_' he thought just then he saw the blue streak up ahead and he called to him

"SONIC!" he yelled

Sonic turned and looked back at the fox that was frantically flying to catch up "Yo what up bug guy?" he said

"…Huff …Huff they are *gasp* expecting you" panted tails his namesakes falling to the floor tired

"But how?" said Sonic thinking out loud whilst tapping his foot, "and more to the point how do you know?"

"Mario and Luigi's bot suits comms systems are still active so we heard a request from 'Buttnik and Snivley for all bots to return to the city" explained Tails his namesakes no longer lying limp on the floor but readying for flight "we need to head back to knothole to think up a better plan"

"Good idea little bro" said Sonic "but you must have flown fast to catch up to me so I'm gonna carry you" and with that sonic scooped tails into his arms and ran.

….

Meanwhile in knothole Mario, Luigi and Rotor had just finished telling sally the same info tails had told Sonic.

"hmm this could be a problem" said sally "NICOLE bring up the 3D map of Robotropolis including the tunnels under the city, can you also try and hack Robotnik's satellites and try to get us up to date SWAT bot concentrations in the city"

"Trying sally" said NICOLE "receiving message from Robotnik satellite 5"

"Play it" Requested sally

"Playing sally" Said Nicole

"Hello Princess you really think that would have worked do you," said the Holographic image of Robotnik "leave my satellites alone or pay the price." The hologram then fuzzed over and faded

"Would you like me to play the message again sally" asked NICOLE

"no NICOLE can you please just display the map we currently have" asked sally looking defeated

Sonic and Tails then burst through the door.

…...

Sorry but this is all I have time to write for now I will upload and extra-long chapter next time that will include the infiltration of Robotropolis. Till next time guys!


End file.
